AKA I Need You
by GreyandTorres
Summary: Trishica. Jess is drowning her sorrows again, and may be getting herself a tiny bit emotional in the process.
The sound of your hand knocking resounds on Trish's door. You're not really sure why you came here, nor whether it was a good choice. After all, you were never one for feelings.

Of course, you'd been drinking. Was that any surprise? The pain of the last few years of your life are honestly too much to fathom at times. _God,_ you just need to see her face so she can comfort you with just a touch. Just a look, and you know that you'll be okay. Because she is home, and nothing else matters.

Trish opens the door, like she knew it was you all along, but then you realise that she has a security system, so perhaps she's just displaying indifference to you being here. _I thought I was supposed to be the apathetic one._

"Hey."

Your voice sounds weak, forced; like you're not the one that wanted to start this altercation, yet you didn't mind walking here in the dead of night.

Trish looks at you half wearily, half I'm-delighted-to-see-you-please-don't-ever-leave-again. You know she'd never give up on you, and that's what makes your relationship so strong. No matter how hard you try to pull away, she would never let you.

"Rather conventional don't you think, Jess? Expected you to break in through the balcony again, if I'm honest."

Trish is smirking at you, like she knows your game. _She knows me._ She knows how I'm feeling, and she knows pulling a lame joke or sarcastic comment will make me feel minutely better. She knows I won't open up to her just yet, and she knows better than to ask. _This is why I love her._

I try to smile, but I'm pretty sure it just looks like a pained grimace.

"Didn't feel like being a superhero tonight."

You scuff your feet on the floor, while looking down.

"And… I wanted to see you, ya know, just in case you weren't okay or something."

 _She knows you're lying through your teeth._ You finally look up at Trish, who just smiles at you, before letting you in to her fantastically oh-so-Trish penthouse apartment.

Trish goes straight to her fridge, where she opts not for alcohol, but a bottle of water for Jessica, knowing for sure that she's been drinking.

"You know Jess, it's okay to need someone once in a while. You can talk to me, and I know you hate me saying that, but you obviously have so much on your mind."

Trish has taken on a pleading tone, and you know this breaks you.

You throw yourself onto the sofa, because God, you're tired, and you know you haven't slept in weeks. Something about being in proximity to Trish makes you know that you might just sleep well tonight.

"Trish, I'm just so tired of it all. All this shit gets the better of me, and I'm in constant fear that the few people I love are going to get hurt. When will it ever end? I can't lose you Trish. I just can't. And you've helped me fight battles and I shouldn't have let you. You tell me you're strong but it's _my_ job to protect you. Please Trish, let me protect you."

 _Am I still drunk?_ You're not sure how these words are flowing out of you, but you are sure that you haven't said that many words at once in a long time.

Trish sits down next to you, rather plops down on the sofa, because she has so much more finesse than you, and puts her hand on your thigh.

"You are already my protector Jess; you always have been. You do more for me than anyone, and yes, before you say it, I was extremely pissed when you left me, but you came back, and I still love you just as much as before. I'm never gonna forget, that you said it back too."

Trish smiles at you softly, like she knows the whole "I love you" thing was a massive turning point for you when you said it at the docks. _Does she know how true it is?_

"It's true though Trish… I really do… love you. I want you to know that. Even if I don't say it, even if I don't hug you or know how to act when you get all upset, you are the most important person in my life, and nothing will change that. Nothing."

You don't know why you feel the need to rant tonight, but it also feels kinda good to get things off your chest, seeing as you haven't done that for about 10 years, ironically.

It's official. Trish couldn't look any cuter right now. Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears, happy tears (you hope), and she's grinning. _She knows you love her._ It's okay.

She moves closer to you, and you know what's coming. You feel like you've been waiting your whole life for this, honestly. Her lips enclose over yours, and you can taste the salt of her tears, but you don't care, because you're kissing Trish Walker. You are kissing Trish Walker, and you couldn't be any fucking happier. This kiss is full of love, and tenderness, and full of unsaid promises. When you pull away smiling, you know that she understands. She is your world, and you are hers.


End file.
